The Hangover
by Gleefully Wicked
Summary: It's time for nationals in New York and New Directions partied hard the night they got there. The trouble is that Finn and Rachel don't remember any of it. Inspired by the movie The Hangover and is slightly OOC. T for language and underage drinking.
1. Friday

**Author's note:**

**Basically this is what me and my friends hope will happen at nationals. (it's a tad OOC) It's also slightly inspired by the movie, The Hangover.**

**The ships are Finchel, Quick, Brittana, Tike, Wemma, Faberry friendship (kind of), and mentions of Klaine**

_**Italicized words usually mean singing.**_

**I do not own Glee it belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. I also do not own the musical, Wicked or it's music.**

**Enjoy and please leave some feedback in a review.**

**M because there will be some F-Bombs and I'm paranoid.**

"Ok guys, here's your room keys." Will Schuester said as he handed electronic keycards to every member of New Directions. "Artie, you're with Mike." Artie and Mike looked at each other. Luckily Artie was almost completely over Tina due to his relationship with Brittany Pierce so sharing a room wouldn't be totally horrible.

"Sam, you're with Dave." Normally Will would have made it so that Sam and Finn would have been in the same room but he didn't want any fights. This was nationals after all and nothing could go wrong. Also Dave had changed a lot in the past weeks ever since he came out as gay.

"Finn, you're with Puck." though he knew this could easily turn out very bad he figured that Finn and Puck were getting along better than they were the previous year. He nodded at the redheaded guidance councilor standing a few feet away from him. Emma had come along to help him watch the group of fourteen unruly teens. Emma looked down at her clipboard that she was holding containing a list of the girl roommates(and Kurt).

"Tina, you're with Lauren." Emma read from the list. Lauren shrugged. Tina was ok. Better than Santana or Rachel.

"Kurt, you're with Mercedes." These two were the only coed roommates but both Will and Emma knew that it would be more likely for Finn to win _So You Think You Can Dance _than for Kurt and Mercedes to hook up. Kurt and Mercedes were also pleased by this arrangement as they had been best friends for over two years.

"Brittany and Santana." She read. Unfortunately neither of the adults knew the extent of the relationship between the two former Cheerios. But their relationship had been strained since Brittany had refused to leave Artie for Santana. The two of them still smiled at each other.

Just then Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray realized that they were the only two left. Emma also realized this and gave them a sympathetic look before saying,

"Quinn, Rachel you guys are together." Quinn's eyes met Rachel's. Even though Quinn and Finn had broken up after prom where Quinn lost the title of prom queen to none other than Lauren, her and Rachel weren't on the greatest of terms.

"There is no way I'm sharing a room with her!" Both Quinn and Rachel said in unison. Puck, who was one of the few still in the lobby laughed at them.

"Can it Puckerman!" Rachel yelled angrily at him.

"guys I'm sorry but you'll just have to get along for three days." Will said to them. He had just realized how terrible of a mistake he'd made when Emma had paired up everyone but them. He only hoped that they wouldn't kill each other. But who knew, maybe Quinn would make Rachel cry again and inspire her to write another amazing song like Get It Right. He also knew that hoping that one of his students would verbally abuse another was terrible but he _really_ wanted to win nationals.

So Quinn and Rachel sulked over to the elevator. The ride up to the twentieth floor was nothing short of awkward. It all started when Rachel began to hum Don't Stop Believing. Quinn turned her head slowly towards her and said in an annoyed tone,

"Do you mind?" Rachel smiled sweetly at her and stopped. "Thank you." five seconds later Rachel began to sing very softly(but loud enough so Quinn could hear) Faithfully. Quinn glared at her intensely. Rachel smiled and sang louder.

"STOP Rachel!" Quinn snapped. Rachel chuckled under her breath at Quinn's annoyance. She knew that Faithfully would get to her. It was after all, her and Finn's song. Deep down Rachel knew it was cruel though. Both her and Quinn knew that Finn didn't love Quinn and Quinn didn't love him either.

After the elevator ride that seemed like it lasted an eternity, Quinn and Rachel made it to their room. Luckily for Quinn it had a beautiful view so Rachel didn't have to complain. After coming to a mutual agreement on who got which bed, they were then emailing their families. Just as Quinn started hers she got an idea and said aloud,

"Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle…" Quinn had seen the musical, Wicked when it was in Lima two months earlier and she had in fact loved it. Rachel's head shot up as she immediately caught the reference and decided to play along by saying,

"My dear fathers…" Rachel couldn't help it so she turned on What Is This Feeling on her iTunes. Both her and Quinn then began to sing.

(Both) _There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz. _

(Rachel) _But of course I'll care for Nessa. _

(Quinn) _But of course, I'll rise above it. _

(Both) _For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. _

_T__here's been some confusion for you see my roommate is... _

(Quinn) _Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe... _

(Rachel) _Blonde. _(

Quinn) _What is this feeling, so sudden, and new? _

(Rachel) _I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. _

(Quinn) _My pulse is rushing. _

(Rachel) _My head is reeling _

(Quinn) _My face is flushing. _

(Both) _What is this feeling? _

_Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes... _

_Loathing! Unadulterated loathing! _

(Quinn) _For your face, _

(Rachel) _your voice, _

(Quinn) _your clothing! _

They both jumped up from their beds and got into each other's faces.

(Both) _Let's just say- I loath it all! _

_Every little trait how ever small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! _

_There's a strange exhilaration. _

_In such total detestation. _

_It's so pure, so strong! _

_Though I do admit, it came on fast,_ _still I do believe that it can last. _

_And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long._

They were about to continue when there was a knock on their door. Quinn opened it to reveal Kurt and Mercedes.

"Did I just hear the voices of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray singing a Wicked duet?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"yeah kind of." Rachel admitted.

"we're simply getting prepared for nationals." Quinn added.

"Uh huh." Mercedes said doubtfully. "We just came to tell you guys that Mr. Schue and Miss. P want us down in the lobby in five minutes." She explained.

"Do you know why?" Rachel asked.

"No clue but I guess he wants to have a rehearsal or something." Kurt answered. Quinn huffed in annoyance.

"Doesn't he know that some of us have other plans?" Quinn asked rhetorically. Rachel narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She was pretty sure that Quinn wasn't incredibly close with anyone in the Glee club and she wasn't dating anyone. Quinn also wasn't one to go out alone. Rachel wondered more about _who_ Quinn had plans with more than what she was planning on doing.

"I don't mind. We'll need all the practice we can get if we want any hope of competing on Sunday." Rachel said.

"yeah I just hope it doesn't go past seven. We were thinking of going to Times Square tonight." Kurt explained. "you're welcome to join us Rach." he added.

"No that's ok I have a few plans of my own." Rachel politely declined as she looked away to hide her facial expression.

"and what would they be?" Mercedes asked suspiciously as the four of them began walking down the hallway to the elevators.

"oh nothing." She answered passively. Quinn looked at her.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing if you tell me what you're doing." She bargained. Rachel shook her head. Kurt and Mercedes decided to let it go. They knew that Rachel would tell them as soon as the three of them were alone.

They made it down to the lobby at the same time as Sam and Dave. They then learned that the boys rooms were on the twenty-first floor(because Mr. Schuester must have _really_ not trusted any of them). They met up with the rest of the club in the same spot where they had gotten their room assignments an hour before. It was already five and all of them were a bit nervous about their plans getting ruined. Even Puck, who had been especially mopey the past few weeks since Lauren had broken up with him seemed like he had to be somewhere. Mr. Schuester realized that they were all there so he cleared his throat and began.

"Ok guys I know that Nationals are on Sunday but I know that all of you are anxious to see New York so I've decided that we'll hold of on rehearsing our number until tomorrow." the teenagers all wore shocked expressions.

"so does this mean that we can go?" Puck asked.

"yes but if I hear that any of you got into any trouble I'll be informing your parents of it and let them punish you when we get home. The same goes if I catch any of you in each other's rooms or if you're out past curfew." he darted a glance at Puck.

"Hey!" Puck said defensively. Will chuckled.

"Anyways you guys can go now but we get back to work tomorrow so hopefully you all get well rested and are back by 11." he shot one more warning glance at all of them before waving his hand, signaling that they could leave. Most of New Directions left immediately but two stayed behind. The two were Rachel and Finn.

"so you're sure about this?" Rachel asked him.

"yeah. I think you deserve forgiveness and…I miss you Rach." Finn admitted. Rachel smiled shyly and was unable to say anything.

"I'm also sorry for being such a hypocrite and getting back with Quinn when what you did wasn't nearly as bad as what she did." Finn added.

"And?…" Rachel said signifying that he still had to say one more thing.

"I'm sorry I've been such an ass lately. I was putting myself on a pedestal after the championship game and I treated you horribly. The truth is…I see more than fireworks when you and I kiss. It's like a bomb explodes in my face every time we kiss."

"is that a good thing?" Rachel asked though she already knew the answer.

"it's a great thing Rachel. I love you and that's never going to change." Finn answered and the two of them kissed passionately. It wasn't like when they'd kissed at the Christmas tree farm. They were both in it and it was real. After a bit they both pulled away from each other.

"you're forgiven." They both said in unison and smiled at each other.

"so are we going to go now?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"lead the way." Finn said and held his hand out for Rachel to take. She took it and led him out of their hotel and into bustling Manhattan.

"so what do you want to do first?" Rachel asked him.

"I don't know. Kurt said that they were all going to that pizza place at the end of the block if you want to meet up with them." Finn suggested.

"Sure but do you want all of them to know we're back together? Because if not we probably shouldn't hold hands." Rachel answered. Her insecurity very apparent.

"no they can know. There's no reason why they shouldn't." Finn said with a smile as he gripped Rachel's hand tighter and the two of them walked into the pizza place.

The place was small so having the entire Glee club in it nearly packed the place. They were all sitting in groups in booths or at tables. Finn and Rachel found a booth right next to the table where Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Artie were sitting. At first the four of them didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Finn and Rachel had been back to being friends for weeks so it wasn't especially weird that they were sitting together. The weird part was that they were giving each other that same look that they did back when they were dating. This was what caught both Mercedes and Kurt's eyes.

Rachel did her very best not to laugh while the two tried to figure out why this had suddenly happened without warning. Then Mercedes said,

"Oh so this is who you have plans with tonight." Rachel blushed and looked away. She didn't know why. It's not like her and Finn were going to do anything bad. In fact at the very worst they would go and see that newer show, Spring Awakening. Which Rachel learned has a sex scene in it. Though it would probably make her feel uncomfortable so they weren't going to do that.

More and more of the club began noticing that the two were together including Quinn. She was sitting across the restaurant with Brittany and Santana. She didn't really want to but it was either that or sitting with the football players which was not ideal. When she noticed that Finn and Rachel were sitting together and giving each other those lovey-dovey looks her first instinct told her to get angry. But she wasn't. Not only had she realized in her short-lived second relationship with Finn that she didn't love him. But also that he was always in love with Rachel. She also didn't mind because she was planning on spending the rest of the evening with the one person that nobody expected her to want anything to do with. The one and only Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

She still couldn't believe that she had actually taken him up on his offer to go out with him that night.

After a while in the restaurant Puck got an idea.

"Hey guys may I offer you a little something extra in your sodas?" he asked Finn and Rachel as he showed them the bottle of alcohol that he had hidden in his jacket.

"No way I'm never touching that stuff again!" Rachel declined and flinched at the memory of Brittany spewing grey puke all over her. Finn on the other hand said,

"sure why not?" Rachel looked at him in shock.

"Finn we both promised Mr. Schuester that we wouldn't drink until after nationals!" she reminded him.

"Jeez Rachel why do you always have to be such a buzz kill?" Puck asked as he poured some of the alcohol into Finn's drink.

"I am not a buzz kill I simply want to win nationals and that won't happen if we all get smashed the day before our last rehearsal." Rachel attempted to reason.

"Rach you know that I respect your opinions but tonight I need this." Finn said and took a sip of his drink. Rachel sat for a moment then said,

"alright fine Noah."

"what?" Puck asked.

"Pour whatever that is in that bottle into my Coke." Rachel elaborated.

"Really?" Both Puck and Finn asked at the same time.

"yes really. So do it before I change my mind." she confirmed. Without a moments hesitation, Puck poured a good amount of the secret substance into Rachel's soda.

"I know I'm going to regret this." Rachel whispered to herself before taking a huge drink from the glass.

**Was it good? Bad? Should I continue? Review!**


	2. Saturday Morning Part 1

**Author's note:**

**Ok I'm surprised at all of the follows this story got so thanks! A few more reviews won't hurt though. This chapter will be a bit confusing because if you've seen The Hangover, you know that they truly don't know anything when they first wake up.**

**Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk own Glee. I'm just having some fun with the characters.**

**I'm also changing the rating to T since I don't think this will have as bad of language as I originally thought.**

It was almost nine in the morning and Rachel Berry was just waking up. She at first didn't want to open her eyes. Her head was throbbing the way it did the day after her basement party a few months before. She knew that she would need a lot of orange juice and rest which she wouldn't be able to get due to the day long rehearsal that awaited her.

She hesitantly opened her eyes and she was looking strait up at the ceiling. She couldn't remember a thing from the night before which was odd because she didn't remember drinking that much. Then she heard someone breathing. At first she thought it was just Quinn but then she realized it was right next to her. She turned her head and screamed at the sight.

Finn awoke at the sound and fell off of the bed out of surprise. Rachel then realized that she was naked and grabbed a sheet to cover herself.

"w-what are you doing here Finn?" she asked while panicking. She had put two and two together and come to the realization that her and Finn had probably did something the night before. Especially since she now felt the slight pain down in her "area".

"I don't know!" Finn said from the floor. He was just as confused as Rachel and he too wondered why he was naked on the floor in Rachel's room. Then, like Rachel he realized what could have happened.

"uh did we…?" he asked in a quieted voice. Rachel nodded with an almost horrified expression on her face.

"yeah I'm pretty sure." she choked out after that. Rachel was on the verge of bursting into tears when there was a knock on their door.

"Rachel, Quinn I heard a scream are you two all right?" Emma Pillsbury asked through the door. She had heard Rachel scream from her room and she thought she was being murdered or something. Luckily she was sure that she wouldn't have to wake up all of the girls because she was sure they were up after that.

"yeah I'm fine. Quinn uh put an ice cube down my shirt." Rachel lied.

"Quinn, why in the world did you do that?" Emma asked, unbeknownst to the fact that Quinn was not in the room. Rachel wondered where she was but had to think fast so she changed her voice to sound like Quinn and answered,

"I thought it would be funny." she didn't really have a talent for mimicking voices so it sounded more like herself with a cold.

"Are you ok Quinn?" Emma asked when she heard her answer.

"Fine." Rachel replied. Finn was staying as quiet as possible.

"ok." Emma said doubtfully. "Mr. Schuester wants everyone downstairs by ten you girls should probably get ready." she added and then walked back to her room.

"I think she's gone." Rachel whispered to Finn. "I'm going to get dressed you might want to do the same." she added in a normal volume. Then she got out of the bed but kept the sheet around herself and got an outfit from the closet. Rachel went into the bathroom to change into the blue plaid skirt, white knee socks and light blue short sleeved blouse.

Just as she was putting on her socks she noticed for the first time the ring on her left hand. Rachel gasped and looked at the ring up close. It was gold and held what looked like a cubic zirconium stone. In other words, a cheap engagement/wedding ring. Rachel flung the bathroom door open.

"Finn we need to find out what happened last night." she said to Finn who was pulling the t-shirt he was wearing the day before over his head.

"I agree but how are we going to do that if we have rehearsal all day today?" he asked.

"we don't go to rehearsal." Rachel answered.

"wow I never thought I would hear you say that. Why are you suddenly so desperate to find out what happened?" Finn may not be the brightest person ever but he isn't stupid and he knew Rachel well. Rachel sighed and held up her hand.

"is that a ring?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded.

"OH MY GOD WE GOT MARRIED?" Finn almost yelled.

"SHHHH! We don't want Miss. Pillsbury to know you're in here and yeah I'm pretty sure we got married." Rachel said in an irritated voice.

"ok now I need to know what happened! But how are we going to get out of rehearsal?" Finn asked."

"you just leave that to me. For now we need to go up to your room so you can change. Mr. Schue might get suspicious if you're wearing the same thing as yesterday." Rachel directed. She was trying to remain as calm as possible because losing it wouldn't help anyone.

"ok lets go." Finn agreed and the two of them snuck down the hall to the stairs they couldn't have Emma catch them so they didn't risk taking the elevator. When they got up to the twenty-first floor where the boys and Mr. Schue's rooms were, Finn pointed to the right and the two of them crept to Finn and Puck's room. Finn used his keycard to open the door and reveal…Quinn in nothing but a bra and panties.

"This is not what it looks like." She said as soon as they saw her.

"Then what is it?" Rachel asked, resisting the urge to laugh at Quinn's petrified face.

"Puck let me stay here since the two of you were going at it in our room when I got back. And I must say Rachel, I'm shocked." Quinn said as she stepped into a light yellow baby doll dress.

"What time was that?" Finn asked.

"I don't know about 1:30." Quinn answered. "don't you guys remember me walking in on you?" she asked.

"Finn and I don't remember anything from last night. And why were you out until 1:30 last night?" Rachel asked.

"She was with me." Puck answered as he exited the bathroom in nothing but a pair of red boxers. "we were seeing the city and lost track of time." he added.

"didn't you guys learn from the first time?" Rachel asked as she gestured to what Puck was wearing.

"We didn't do anything. Though you two can't say the same." Quinn said.

"what did you say about not being able to remember last night Rachel?" Puck asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"What the hell did you put in our drinks?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know." Puck answered simply."What do you mean you don't know?" Finn asked him.

"I mean that I honestly don't know. I bought it off some guy outside of the liquor store down the street. He said that it would loosen people up. Obviously it worked if Rachel actually gave up her v-card." Puck explained. Then Rachel smacked Puck upside the head.

"Moron!" she yelled at him. "you probably gave us roofies or something!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know!" Puck defended himself. Rachel sighed in irritation.

"do you know any of the things we did last night?" Finn asked.

"All I know is that you two were totally messed up when we left the pizza place at eight and you were back in Rachel and Quinn's room some time before 1:30." Puck answered as honestly as he could while he put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He actually did feel kind of bad about the whole thing. In fact he had almost completely forgotten about Finn and Rachel the night before because he was with Quinn and it was almost like when she was pregnant and they were together. Except she wasn't all hormonal and she didn't hate him as much.

"so that's like five hours of unknown things that happened last night!" Rachel exclaimed.

"maybe you guys should check the things you were wearing last. You might have a receipt from somewhere or something like that." Quinn suggested. Rachel nodded.

"yeah that's actually a pretty good idea." Puck, who was now fully dressed was standing awkwardly by the door. He wanted to get away from Rachel so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore of her wrath.

"Quinn I think we should go downstairs now so that we can get to the elevator before Mr. Schue." Puck urged.

"alright." Quinn agreed and the two started to leave.

"uh Quinn?" Rachel stopped her. "if Miss. Pillsbury says anything today about this morning. You put an ice cube down my back." Rachel explained.

"What?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"Just go with it." Finn said. Quinn gave them an unsure look but her and Puck left without another word.

"ok you need to check your pockets for anything before you change." Rachel instructed Finn. Finn nodded and dug his hands into his pockets. He pulled out his cell phone, a wad of one dollar bills, and a receipt.

"what's that from?" Rachel asked about the receipt. Finn looked at it and said,

"fifty dollars for a custom tattoo at Omega Tattoo in Times Square." Rachel's eyes widened.

"Finn if I got a tattoo last night I'm going to kill Noah Puckerman!" Rachel said angrily as she searched her arms for tattoos.

"Oh my god what if it was me?" Finn asked in a panicky voice. Then he took his shirt off and said,

"Rach check me!" Rachel then looked over Finn's arms, chest and finally his back.

"uh Finn?" She asked him nervously.

"what?" Finn asked. He was afraid that she'd found the tattoo. He was right.

"How opposed are you to having a gold star on your back that says Rachel?"

**Good? Bad? Please review! And I'll be updating as soon as I can.**


	3. Saturday Morning Part 2

**Author's note:**

**Alright so here's the third chapter. It's going to be a tiny bit longer than the last and a few questions will be answered but you'll also get a few more (like Lost : ) ). You'll find out a little bit more of what a few other New Directions members were up to. One more thing, Rachel is 16. She stated that her birthday is December 18, 1994. This story takes place in June 2011.**

**Well that's about it. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and all that jazz. Enjoy!**

Finn and Rachel were standing in the elevator going down to the lobby. They had found a few more receipts in Rachel's things and figured they would start at the tattoo parlor. Rachel didn't admit it but she actually liked the idea of Finn having her name on him…forever. However Finn knew that when his mom found out she would freak. Rachel had tried to show him the bright side by saying that it was only about as big as a baseball. Lets just say, that didn't help.

So now the two were going down to the lobby where they would come up with an elaborate lie as to why they wouldn't be rehearsing with everyone.

"so what are we going to say to Mr. Schue?" Finn asked and broke the silence.

"I was thinking that we could say we have food poisoning so just try to look nauseous when we talk to him." Rachel explained. Finn nodded. He thought it was a good idea. If it had been Quinn who had thought up something it probably would have been some insane story that even Brittany would question. Rachel was a good actress but she knew that Finn was a terrible liar so she decided to keep it simple.

"hey maybe it would be convincing if you made yourself throw up?" Finn suggested. It was what he always did when he was younger and didn't want to go to school. Even if he didn't have a fever his mother would never have him go to school if he threw up. But he also knew that girls were always really touchy about that.

"you know I would actually but I don't have a gag reflex." Rachel said in all seriousness. Finn had been drinking a bottle of water when she'd said this and began to choke.

"Finn are you ok?" Rachel asked with concern as she gently patted his back like her dads did when she choked on water when she was little. Finn quickly recovered and asked,

"I'm sorry did you say you don't have a gag reflex?" he asked.

"yeah." Rachel answered simply. Finn's face then changed from one of surprise to a sly smile.

"Really?" he asked devilishly. Rachel was confused.

"yes really. Why does it matter?" she asked, almost irritated now.

"no reason." Finn said as he tried and failed to hide his excitement.

"Finn! Why does me not having a gag reflex matter?" she asked again. She honestly didn't know what he was freaking out about.

"just let it go Rachel." he said as they got out of the elevator.

"Fine Finn but I can always Google it." Rachel said quietly to him before putting on a nauseous looking face and walking over to where Will Schuester was assembling all of the Glee kids.

"Oh good you guys are here." he said when he saw Finn and Rachel. "You look terrible." he added when he saw their sick looking faces.

"Mr. Schuester please don't freak out but I don't think Finn and I will be able to rehearse today. We went to dinner last night and I think we have food poisoning. Finn then pretended to dry heave.

"do you think you've had enough rehearsal to still do your parts tomorrow?" Will asked with concern. Emma however who was standing behind him was terrified of Finn at the moment because she did not wish to be thrown up on…again.

"We'll be fine we just need to rest in our rooms." Rachel said and acted like she was almost in pain. This had to have been one of her best performances.

"ok you guys can go please just get better by tomorrow. We need you." Will said as a cue for them to go. Both Quinn and Puck shot the two of them glances before they left. Finn and Rachel were going to go to the elevators and when nobody was looking they would sneak out the back doors of the hotel. But before they could, Mercedes pulled them off to the side.

"hey have you guys seen Kurt?" She whispered to them. She looked panicky but she also looked fairly normal.

"No why?" Rachel asked. She had been so busy that morning that she hadn't even checked her phone to see if Kurt had texted her some random forward yet(he always did).

"Kurt didn't come back to our room last night. I thought he was with you guys but when I woke up he wasn't there. I asked everyone else and nobody has seen him." Mercedes explained. Finn was almost too frazzled for words. If Kurt got lost in New York like that kid in Home Alone he was dead. Seriously Burt would murder him if anything happened to Kurt.

"Rachel has Kurt texted you anything?" Finn asked. Rachel reached into her small purse. After a few seconds she said,

"well if he texted me I wouldn't know. My phone's gone." Rachel said in an irritated tone. Could anything else really happen to them? She was already married at sixteen years old, she was no longer a virgin, her husband(wow that was weird to say) was a bit of an idiot and had her name tattooed on his back(though she didn't really mind the last part), and finally, one of her best friends was missing. This is why she had never drank until just recently. Alcohol ruins lives! She had come to that conclusion.

Though technically she could have been drugged the night before and not just drunk. This made her _pissed_.

"don't worry Mercedes we'll find him." She said reassuringly to Mercedes. That was it they were leaving now! Not only did they have to find out what had happened to them last night but they had to find Kurt.

"Oh and Mercedes just tell Mr. Schue that Kurt got food poisoning too." Finn advised. Mercedes nodded and looked back at where Will was pacing frantically. They all knew that their teacher was panicking about his lead vocalists missing the last rehearsal before Nationals but now Kurt was gone too. They felt sorry for Will. All he wanted was to win Nationals and he didn't even know that they might have already ruined their chances of winning because of a bunch of bad choices they'd made.

"Well we should go now." Rachel said and grabbed Finn's arm. They looked back to make sure Will wasn't looking and then speed-walked out the door. The city hadn't changed since the day before but for Rachel, it had lost a bit of it's magic. She still had a hangover and the sounds of the traffic whizzing by were a little bit overwhelming. She put her hand on her forehead.

"are you ok?" Finn asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She answered and did what she always does when she gets a slushie thrown in her face or like she did back when she'd sprained her ankle in the middle of a dance competition when she was ten. She breathed in for five seconds and acted like the pain wasn't there.

"so where are we going to go first?" Finn asked as he tried(and failed)to hail a taxi.

"That tattoo place." Rachel answered and hailed a cab like she'd lived in New York her whole life. The two got into the back seat and Finn told the cabbie where they were going.

"I figured that you might like to know what out state of mind was like when you got your…ink" she added. Finn nodded in agreement.

"and then what?" he asked.

"then we go to the place where we got married." she answered and shuddered. No matter how much she loved Finn, she couldn't be married. She was only sixteen and her dads would probably have heart attacks if they found out. She still remembered them telling her that real stars wait until they're thirty to get married. She'd known that that wasn't the truth from the moment they'd said it but still.

The cab ride went by faster than they'd thought and they were in front of Omega Tattoo in no time. Finn paid the driver and they got out of the cab and went into the shop.

It was a rather high scale place and the walls were covered in drawings that you could choose from. A short, tattooed man with a shaved head and a goatee was there. He smiled when he saw Finn and Rachel.

"Oh it's the newlyweds!" he exclaimed happily. Finn and Rachel both cringed at hearing that.

"you come in to get some ink too Rachel?" the guy asked.

"uh no." she said quickly. "actually we came here to ask you a few questions. You see, we were really messed up last night and we were wondering if you knew anything about what we might have done." Rachel explained to the man who apparently knew her name.

"sure I know a few things. You two came in here with three other people and Rachel, you told me exactly what to put on his back." the guy explained. "I couldn't talk you into anything but a gold star." he added.

"Wait, can you describe the other people?" Finn asked.

"yeah there was a blonde chick, a guy with a really high voice, and a Latina." he recalled giving vague descriptions of Brittany, Santana and Kurt. "you guys said you just came from the chapel down the street. I thought you looked a little young but you had ID." He finished.

"thank you you've been very helpful." Rachel said to the guy.

"Glad I could help." The guy said. "I hope you guys have a good marriage." he added while Rachel led Finn out of the tattoo parlor. The two began walking down the street towards the wedding chapel they'd passed in the cab ride over.

"So Brittany, Santana, and Kurt were with us?" Finn asked.

"Apparently." Rachel confirmed.

"ok I get Kurt being there but why were Santana and Brittany with us?" Finn asked.

"I don't know maybe they just tagged along and they probably don't remember anything either." Rachel pointed out. She really did wonder why those two were there. Rachel and Santana didn't necessarily hate each other anymore but they weren't on the greatest of terms. And she still wasn't totally over Brittany stealing her style. Sexy schoolgirl librarian chic took years to perfect and having the credit taken really hurt.

"and what will we learn at the wedding chapel? We already know we got married." Finn pointed out. Rachel sighed.

"Details Finn, details." she stopped walking and looked up at him. "I need to know the details so that we can find Kurt because without him we're screwed at Nationals and Mr. Schuester will probably kick us both out of Glee." she stated. "now do you want to be responsible for your step-brother being missing and _your wife _being kicked out of her favorite thing, all because _you_ didn't search for things thoroughly?" she asked. She highly emphasized the word, wife which made Finn's face a shade paler.

"ok lets go to the wedding place." He agreed. Rachel smiled at him and linked her arm with his.

"Lead the way, _hubby_." she said in a menacing tone.

Finn looked like he could pass out.

**If you want me to update this story as soon as I can hit that button down below and review!**


End file.
